


Несправедливость

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Но на свете нет дороги, что бы нас вела друг к другу(с).





	Несправедливость

**Author's Note:**

> авторский хэдканон на тему подоплеки пребывания Артанис в Дориате, а также ее возраста на момент Исхода; инцестуальные фантазии ~~на почве безысходности~~

— Успокойся, — говорит ей Мелиан.

Артанис отворачивается; смотрит на рябь, еще идущую по воде. 

Успокоиться! Ей! 

Сердце громко колотится под простым серым платьем, которое она носит здесь вместо штанов и кольчуги, — как и все прочие девушки в свите Мелиан Дориатской.

— Это важно для женщины: уметь обрести покой в своем сердце. 

Но она — не женщина! Она — дева-муж: это мать назвала ее так, и кто станет спорить, что мать прозревает душу ребенка? 

Она вновь размашисто бьет ладонью по едва успокоившейся водной глади, бесстрашно глядя королеве-наставнице в лицо. 

Ей следовало бы, отрешенно думает Артанис, быть благодарной: отнюдь не каждую королева возьмет с собой, отправившись ворожить к своему колдовскому озеру. Чаще всего — и вовсе идет одна, или с дочерью, королевной Лутиэн. Ей, Артанис, следовало бы ценить честь, которую оказывает ей Мелиан, выбрав себе в ученицы, — а заодно и возможность: выбраться, ускользнуть от пристальных взглядов придворных в подземных залах. 

Ей, отданной в залог мира между старым королевством и новыми; принятой в знак уважения к добрым намерениям пришлых. 

Гостье, почетной гостье Тысячи Пещер. Отличной от пленницы только тем, что обращаются с ней — учтиво донельзя.

А ведь она, дура, и не поняла сначала. Жадно глядела, распахнув глаза, впитывая до капли — как знать, доведется ли в следующую дюжину лет снова побывать в подземном дворце? Вдруг дедов брат окажется не таким, как про него вспоминали Ольвэ и Финвэ (он и в самом деле оказался совсем не таким, владыка Тингол, провозгласивший себя королем Белерианда — но это Артанис осознала уже потом). Стояла, даже не вслушиваясь в пышные приветствия, рядом с братьями, одетая точно так же, как и они — ей говорили потом, что несколько девушек, в их числе сама королевна, сочли тогда: пятеро юношей, пятеро сыновей Арфина гостями пришли в Чертог Тысячи Пещер — не четыре сына и дочь. 

Поняла — лишь когда разъехались они все, один за одним, а она — осталась. Когда любимый, родной (ненавистный в этот миг) голос каждым следующим словом наносил ей удар, способный повалить наземь. Когда от правоты и разумности — и несправедливости! — в этом голосе захотелось взвыть, но из горла не выходило ни звука. 

"Согласно старинным обычаям". Воспитание. Еще юна, еще наивна, еще слаба — так, значит, будут шептать о ней; но это неправда, она сражалась! Сражалась в... имя Лебяжьей Гавани делается песком в ее горле. Они договорились молчать на пиру примирения; нолдор (голодрим, как называют их здесь) — все они нолдор, никто не станет делать различия. И даже если ей, Артанис, безразличны гордые сыновья Феанаро, то что до тех, с кем она и братья делили путь через Льды?..

Она сглатывает. Её пальцы неосознанно разглаживают подол. Артанис старается избегать таких мыслей, будучи наедине с королевой — но даже если правдив тот слух, что Мелиан-майа может черпать из разума квэнди, как из свежего лесного ключа, то сейчас мрамор её лица остаётся нетронут подозрением.

— Ты одарена. Какое бы имя ты ни носила, это — часть твоего существа. Не прячься. Прими её. 

Да, пускай Мелиан говорит ей то же самое, что она уже слышала когда-то давно от майар Ирмо — но ей хотелось позабыть об этом в новых землях. Сидеть и смотреть, свивать вокруг себя пряжу — даже незримую — это слишком по-женски. Может, в этом и есть сила, как есть могущество в обычае выпекания хлеба, — но нет возможности. 

(Ангарато, когда был здесь снова — проездом, коротко, лишь выспросить кое-что у командиров пограничной стражи, — пожалел между делом, что ее нет у него в разведке. И сразу же отвёл взгляд. Он ведь тоже знал, тоже согласился — и вот, теперь он владетельный князь, а кто же она? Пусть он пожал ей на прощанье запястье, пытаясь приободрить — но разве это заменит право требовать и право решать?)

— Но что в этом за прок? В Дориате уже есть владычица. — Артанис упрямо не опускает взгляда.

Мелиан качает головой. Воздух вокруг нее идет рябью. Говорят, у владычицы Дориата черные волосы, но Артанис видит лучше: они как пряди тумана в сумеречный час. И глаза — синдар говорят о них то как о серых, то как о синих, хотя на самом деле они — два отражения этого самого озера, глубокого, ясного. Есть слово для этого цвета, но Артанис никогда не была из тех, кто придумывает и ограняет слова, точно драгоценные камни.

В отличие от ее брата — самого старшего брата; путешественника и книжника, мастера и мечтателя.

Того, который и привёз ее сюда, связал за руки и ноги Поясом Владычицы, запечатлел поцелуй-замок у нее на лбу.

Артанис всегда без труда выпутывалась из веревок и выбиралась из шутливых засад — ловчее всех, кроме кузины Арэльдэ. 

Но из этих пут, сплетенных любовью, она бессильна сбежать, не навредив никому. 

Еще раньше, чем она омоет усталые ноги в реке, струящейся по ущелью под недостроенным городом, Дориат ответит на оскорбление — не только грозными посланиями, но и вооруженными стражами на караванных путях, на границах между лишь встающими на ноги владениями пришельцев-нолдор. И ведь даже само то ущелье с пещерами, выточенными водой — когда-то найдено королем Дориата; а если так, то он может и отозвать своё позволение. 

Артанис нужна брату здесь. Но "нужна здесь" — вовсе не то же самое, что "нужна и любима".

— Если признаешь меня Властью, то повинуйся. Если этот язык понятен тебе лучше, дочь нолдор. Гляди в воду, — властно командует Мелиан. В ее голосе дрожит отзвук Песни: у Артанис от этого натягивается кожа на лице и руках. Но и она — рожденная в свете Амана, пусть даже на излете эпохи. Ее шея не клонится безвольно — поворачивается медленно и опускается с изяществом, как если бы она сама, в последнее мгновение ока, выбрала оказать уважение. 

Ее волосы распущены — как и у самой королевы; так велит обычай при чародействе.

Её дыхание, будто само собой, делается ровнее. Колдовское озеро пахнет свежо и чисто, наполняет ноздри и лёгкие, манит ближе к себе.

Волосы падают вниз, почти касаясь воды. На водной глади они отражаются, преломляются, точно лучи — лучи того света, которого больше нет. 

И обращаются — иным оттенком, иной причёской: простой косой бледного, рассветного золота. Перевитой небесно-голубой нитью с золотым шитьем, небрежно перекинутой через плечо — по давней привычке. Пальцы поглаживают светлый кончик, задумчиво и мягко — знакомым жестом, означающим, что в мыслях постепенно обретает форму что-то новое и прекрасное. Витраж? Скульптура? Стихи?

Ее сердце пропускает удар. Она узнаёт; конечно же. 

Брат. 

Она всматривается в его лицо — не отмеченное иной тревогой, кроме повседневных забот строителя, и всё-таки таящее какую-то ещё, ей непонятную, горечь. В другой раз она почувствовала бы — приливом в груди — желание обнять и не отпускать, единственную нежность ее неженского сердца. Но сейчас, сейчас... Обида поднимается изнутри, комом становится в горле. 

Она смотрит на его руки — сильные, несмотря на их изящную тонкость; вспоминает, каково было чувствовать его объятия в часы боли и темноты, как билось его сердце у самого её уха — тревожно и успокоительно одновременно. 

Брат, почему?.. Звенит в голове Артанис: немым криком, ударяющим в толщу воды — и тонущим там.

Брат мой, почему ты оставил меня? Почему забыл, как я плела тебе косы, а позже — кольчуги, и как мы вместе, не стыдясь ничего, ныряли в морскую воду у берегов нашего второго дома, сплетя пальцы друг с другом, не разжимая их, даже когда волна прилива накатывала сверху и лишала дыхания?

Брат мой, почему ускакал тогда без прощания? Почему не нашел в себе смелости, раз уж нашёл решимость на остальное? Я, быть может, и безрассудна — но не глупа! Я не стала бы цепляться за твое седло привселюдно, не стала бы рыдать и просить — но можно было бы дать мне хотя бы последний взгляд и объятие!

Отражение не отвечает Артанис. Отражение смотрит в сторону, размыкает губы — говорит что-то мерное и повседневное: говорит — не ей. 

Но она — не только Артанис, она — Нэрвен. Она не готова мириться, она не станет... нет, ну уж нет!

Когда в следующий раз он приедет — говорить о торговле между западным Белериандом и восточным, слушать музыку Даэрона или записывать синдарские сказания, — она проберется к нему в комнаты. Она знает, как скрывать себя: даже не в лесах, а среди каменных подобий деревьев. 

Будет целовать его и кусать, оставляя темные синяки на бледной коже — они оба пошли не в ваньяр, в отличие от прочих их братьев, смуглых и золотоглазых, — будет прижиматься жадным ртом и нетерпеливым языком, спускаясь все ниже, пока не обхватит губами его мужской орган — и вот тогда-то он наконец проснется, но она уже не позволит ему уйти. Оседлает его бедра, надавит на плечи, прижимая к постели. Его глаза распахнутся ей навстречу — серо-голубые, как небо ранней осенью, — а ладони поднимутся, точно в жесте защиты, жесте неверия; она перехватит одну из его рук, прижимая к своей груди — почти причиняя этим боль самой же себе. 

Но ей не привыкать к боли; куда больнее было учиться бою — на нолдорский и ваньярский манер равно, мечом и копьём. Артанис отчаянно скучает по этой ноющей, растекающейся по каждой мышце, боли здесь, в Дориате — где никто даже не думает позволять ей подобного. Благородной деве не пристало даже смотреть, как упражняются с мечами и топорами мужчины — но Артанис всё равно упрямо берет сколько-то подходящую палку и проделывает всё то, к чему привыкла когда-то дома. 

Так что её груди — по-прежнему единственное, что есть женственно-мягкого в ее теле, тугом и твердом; и её соски, когда она склонится над братом, всё равно будут воинственно торчать вперед, будто наконечники стрел. 

Помнишь, спросит она его, как протягивал ты мне, смеясь, надкушенный спелый плод со следами собственных твоих зубов и твердил: попробуй, сестра, и ты? Вот, вкуси же теперь и от меня, от моей плоти и сока!

Теперь ей... Артанис хмурится — нахмурится, не в силах припомнить; ей всегда казалось скучным считать года. Но ее тело уже считалось взрослым, когда пришла Тьма. Тем более так должно быть здесь, в Эндорэ, где время течет быстрее и беспощадней. Воистину, она — не женщина, она — Нэрвен, но она и не дитя. Она способна уже зачать, способна выносить сильного сердцем ребенка, кость от кости рода Финвэ. 

Так почему? спросит она его, сжимая его ногами, чувствуя всей собой, как его плоть дрожит на пороге непоправимого. Почему ты так поступил со мной, брат мой, старший, любимый? Как ты мог пожертвовать мной ради мира? Разменять меня, словно крупную жемчужину — на звездный кристалл, как поступали наши беспечные родичи-мореходы в дни света? 

Почему не ради моих глаз сверкают самоцветы в твоих подземных пещерах, почему не для моих ушей звенят укрощенные водопады? Почему не мне — носить на пальцах золото и сапфиры нашего Дома, почему не мне подносить тебе арфу в часы пиров? 

Почему ты не позволил мне стать своей королевой? Неужто — только из-за нее, несбывшейся, незапятнанной, драгоценной? 

Но разве она когда-нибудь знала тебя так, как я? 

Мы могли бы править вместе, по обычаю Могуществ — сестра с братом и брат с сестрой. Вместо того, чтобы мне сидеть здесь, в укрытии, только глядя издалека на ваши свершения. Лишь надеясь, что Мелиан не увидит в моих глазах отблески мечей и пожаров Альквалондэ — и что станет со мной тогда? 

И — она видит, словно бы это уже произошло, уже совершилось — как в ответ на её вопрос он лишь качает головой; не подаётся к ней, но и не отстраняется, длит мучение: между ними уже так скользко, так влажно и горячо, что это невозможно стерпеть.

Неужели ты не понимаешь, брат мой?

Я хотела своего королевства, и хочу до сих пор, но я — младшая, и твоего старшинства не оспорю. Я не могу отказаться ни от мечты о землях, ни от любви к тебе, так почему бы не соединить их?

Нежность и сила в нём — такое же мучительное, такое же желанное сплетение. Совершенное равновесие, и даже сейчас она не знает, чего ей хочется больше — ласкать его или ударить по лицу, как не делала ни разу в жизни; чтобы он тоже испытал эту жгучую смесь, которую испытывает она.

Жестокость и ласка, любовь и боль, обида и понимание.

Брат мой, как же...

Как ты можешь быть таким... таким...

В грёзе последнее слово выходит стоном. 

Она открывает зажмуренные глаза. Смаргивает невидимые, невесомые следы слез. 

Гонит от себя подлую, трусливую мысль о том, что — не посмеет. Она — Нэрвен, она смеет всё. 

Но все-таки...

Она сжимает кулаки и, вопреки себе самой, почти всхлипывает; негромко и зло.

Мелиан касается ладонью ее волос. Краткая ласка, напоенная пением соловьев — мимолетная, как утренняя роса под летним сиянием Анар. 

Но за эту ласку Артанис — именно сейчас — действительно благодарна.

Её ладони разжимаются, касаются мягкой травы у её колен. Она неосознанно проводит пальцами по травинкам; знает — стоит ей захотеть, и она _услышит_ , до самых корней и глубже — она ведь одарена. 

Только вот она не хочет. 

И как быть с этим? С желанием — не только, не столько плотским: скакать рука об руку, сквозь высокие травы, в безграничный простор. Прочь от теней прошлого, к тому будущему, которого не увидеть в зеркале вод: которое сильные сердцем творят для себя сами. 

— Гляди снова, — беспощадно говорит Мелиан. — Властвуй над собой, ибо это первая власть. Следом придёт остальное.

Артанис делает глубокий вдох. 

Власть, которую предлагает Мелиан, ей не по нутру. Эта власть — не сверкающий меч в руке, не серебряный венец на золотых волосах, не отцовский герб на их с братом плащах. 

Но какой у нее еще остается выбор?


End file.
